


Romantical cats, pedantical cats, statistical cats & mystical cats

by perlina, will_p



Series: Index Catulorum [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fake Science, Fluff, Gen, Kittens, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, also aliens, catfic, kittens everywhere
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perlina/pseuds/perlina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New York era invasa da gattini e fiorellini, oltre che da bolle di sapone e giocattoli colorati. E questa sarebbe stata una cosa grandiosa, se gli animali e oggetti succitati non avessero avuto una precedente vita di armi e persone fino a cinque minuti prima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantical cats, pedantical cats, statistical cats & mystical cats

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo @ Jellicle Songs For Jellicle Cats (Cats).
> 
> ... andiamo, pensavate che _noi due_ potessimo scrivere qualcosa di diverso? XD
> 
> (Perla ci tiene a farvi sapere che ci sono dei tentacoli, ma sono tentacoli innocenti che non fanno niente di quello che state pensando. No, srsly. Pervertiti che non siete altro.)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, [questa](http://perlina.tumblr.com/post/50445347200/clint-sleeping-with-coulson-by-steven-rogers-this) è l'art fatta da Perla per il colla-b-ang ♥

New York era invasa da gattini e fiorellini, oltre che da bolle di sapone e giocattoli colorati. E questa sarebbe stata una cosa grandiosa, se gli animali e oggetti succitati non avessero avuto una precedente vita di armi e persone fino a cinque minuti prima. L’esercito era stremato: sembrava che lo spirito hippie, reincarnatosi in crudelissimi tentacolosi alieni vigliacchi, li volesse prendere in giro, vendicandosi per come avevano fatto finire il movimento; la frase _mettete dei fiori nei vostri cannoni_ era stata portata ad estremi semantici mai esplorati prima. Ora i cannoni (insieme a qualsiasi altro tipo di arma) _si trasformavano_ in fiori, con buona pace dei soldati che li manovravano, i quali a loro volta cadevano inermi, rimolecolarizzati in dolcissimi gattini.

Ebbene sì: la città era di nuovo sotto attacco alieno. Sembrava che gli abitanti di galassie e mondi lontanissimi avessero improvvisamente deciso di parcheggiare, tutti insieme, il proprio camion fuori dal rinomato ristorante che a quanto pare Manhattan doveva sembrare loro.

Quella che all’inizio era parsa al Governo come un’operazione semplice da portare a termine si era rivelata essere una catastrofe di proporzioni inaudite dai tempi dei Chitauri. Quando finalmente, dopo due ore di disfatta assoluta seguite al suo testardo _ce la caviamo anche senza di voi, per questo affare basterà l’esercito_ , il Presidente si era degnato di chiedere aiuto allo SHIELD, Nick Fury aveva avuto tantissima voglia di ridergli in faccia. Purtroppo aveva deciso di perdere quell’occasione, e, sentendosi particolarmente magnanimo verso la popolazione newyorkese, aveva inviato sul posto tutti gli Avengers, guidati da Sitwell al Quartier Generale e da Coulson sul campo.

Quello che nessuno di loro si aspettava di trovare erano gattini spauriti che uscivano fuori da uniformi militari ormai decisamente troppo grosse per loro, oltre a balocchi sparsi ovunque per strada nell’esatta posizione dove prima c’erano camionette e artiglieria, e bolle di sapone fluttuanti al posto di proiettili e missili.

La nave aliena era sotto, o meglio sopra, al naso di tutti, ben visibile in mezzo al cielo, come un’aperta sfida alla razza umana: _venite a prenderci, se ci riuscite_. Non si sapeva ancora bene cosa volessero (probabilmente conquistare il pianeta, o distruggerlo), ma una cosa era certa: finché non si fosse trovato il modo di neutralizzare le loro assurde (ma efficacissime) armi, la loro sconfitta sarebbe rimasta solo un sogno.

Era impossibile arrivare alla nave per distruggerla: la difficoltà maggiore la ponevano le migliaia di raggi fluttuanti a mo’ di tentacoli di un’enorme medusa, che si dipanavano dal suo nucleo verso il terreno formando una lunghissima tenda violacea semitrasparente, anch’essa capace di trasformare in un comico _puff_ tutto ciò che riusciva anche solo a sfiorare. Non si riusciva ad attaccarla nemmeno dall’alto: quella maledettissima nave del cavolo doveva avere una qualche sensibilità propria, e si accorgeva se qualcosa riusciva a penetrare nel proprio campo antigravitazionale, che aveva circa trecentocinquanta piedi di raggio. Non appena in allerta, qualcuno all’interno (o all’esterno, non si capiva bene) della nave cominciava a sparare raggi laser all’impazzata nella direzione della minaccia, che veniva neutralizzata in meno di un secondo.

Ovviamente, che la nave fosse praticamente inavvicinabile, l’avevano capito tutti. Tutti tranne Tony.

«Posso volare fino alla cima della nave e aprirmi un varco con i propulsori. Il materiale di cui è ricoperta non sembra così resistente. Sono anche piuttosto bravo a schivare i raggi laser. Clint, ti ricordi la nostra ultima partita a Laser Tag?»

«Me la ricordo benissimo. Per questo non sono tanto sicuro che potresti farcela.»

«Ok, sfida accettata.»

«Negativo, Iron Man, non sei autorizzato a decollare. I missili sono stati neutralizzati in pochi -»

«Phil, tu mi offendi. Mi stai davvero paragonando a degli stupidi, insensibili... Hulk, aggettivo.»

«Missili deboli.»

«Grazie mille. _Deboli_ missili?»

«Iron Man, per favore, non tentare mosse affrettate. Dobbiamo elaborare una strategia efficace che ci permetta di lavorare in squad- _TONY_!» Cap non era riuscito a trattenere un grido nel vederlo partire sparato verso la nave.

«Iron Man, rientra immediatamente!» Le voci di Sitwell e Coulson riecheggiavano quasi all’unisono nelle trasmittenti di tutti, ma nessuno poteva sentirle distintamente, perché ognuno stava urlando (chi ordini, chi insulti, chi avvertimenti, chi ringhi inarticolati) nella direzione di Tony.

Tutto inutile: nel giro di due secondi, un raggio grande quanto un tir sprigionò da un lato della nave molto prima che Tony potesse raggiungerla, colpendolo in pieno. Un gattino nero e bianco precipitò nel vuoto, fortunatamente raccolto al volo dalla manona verde di Hulk prima che potesse schiantarsi al suolo da un’altezza impossibile.

«Perfetto, ora si sono accorti di noi. Guardate.» Natasha fece un cenno con la testa verso la nave, dai cui deflettori laterali stavano cominciando a spuntare due enormi cannoni dall’aria molto aliena, puntati verso la zona dove si erano radunati gli Avengers.

Clint, appostato sul tetto di un grattacielo vicino (proprio non riusciva a rimanere al suolo, era un punto di vista che non lo soddisfaceva), descrisse nel dettaglio quello che gli altri stavano osservando da lontano, mentre Sitwell gli faceva eco con dati e analisi in tempo reale, facendosi strada a forza di sditate su quattro schermi diversi per controllare sistemi analitici, mappe e telecamere a circuito chiuso. Coulson, nel frattempo, era impegnato a discutere con Cap sul da farsi e sulle misure da adottare con il resto del team ora che Iron Man, ovvero la loro ex maggiore speranza di abbattere la nave, passeggiava miagolando irato sulle enormi spalle di Hulk.

Quello che nessuno vide fu il sottilissimo filamento tentacolare che si stava avvicinando alle spalle di Thor. Nessuno tranne Natasha, ovviamente.

«Thor, attento!» In un attimo la Vedova Nera si era messa in posizione di tiro alle spalle dell’asgardiano, ma le pallottole con cui stava cercando di tranciare il filamento finivano irrimediabilmente per volare via sotto forma di bolle di sapone. Non trovando niente di meglio da fare per far allontanare Thor dal pericolo, Natasha cercò di spingerlo via con tutte le sue forze. Il tentacolo approfittò di quel momento per avvicinarsi ulteriormente a lei, che in ogni caso non perse tempo per difendersi e tirò fuori due coltelli dalle fondine delle caviglie. Peccato che anche quelli furono trasformati in fiori, e le dita che li stringevano finirono presto per coprirsi di pelo nero.

«Nat, no!» Clint cominciò a sgranare tutti gli insulti che conosceva, ma era inutile. Coulson cercò di mantenere la calma premendosi entrambi i palmi contro le tempie. Purtroppo non servì a molto.

«Valorosa Natasha, sarai vendicata immantinente!» Thor, accecato dalla rabbia verso quell’enorme bestia che aveva neutralizzato la sua salvatrice, caricò Mjolnir di elettricità, per poi lanciarla verso l’astronave con tutta la potenza di cui era capace.

Per tutta risposta, l’astronave assorbì la scossa e la risputò nella sua direzione sotto forma di raggio gattinizzante. Un enorme Maine Coon rosso apparve al posto del dio.

«Non ci posso credere.» Cap era stremato, anche se, paradossalmente, non aveva ancora fatto nulla.

*

_«Ha! Sua Tentacolarità, il nostro piano sta funzionando alla perfezione. L’umanità tutta si prostrerà presto ai Suoi tentacoli.»_

«Sono assai compiaciuto. Procedete alla neutralizzazione degli elementi rimasti.»

*

Un enorme raggio, ancora più grande di quello che aveva colpito Tony, si propagò da uno dei cannoni laterali, diretto addosso a Cap.

«Volete la guerra? Eccovi un po’ di resistenza.» Steve alzò lo scudo e pregò che il vibranio riuscisse a riflettere quei maledetti raggi. Effettivamente ci riusciva, ma avendo una superficie convessa e non perfettamente liscia, lo scudo non ce la fece a rimandare indietro il raggio. Poté solo deviarlo in direzione laterale. La direzione di Coulson.

«Dannazione!» Era la prima volta che qualcuno sentiva Cap imprecare, e forse sarebbe stata anche l’ultima. In ogni caso ne aveva tutte le ragioni: anche Coulson era caduto, investito in pieno dal raggio deviato dal suo scudo. I suoi miagolii nella trasmittente erano quanto di più straziante Steve avesse sentito dal proprio risveglio. I sensi di colpa lo assalirono fino quasi a soffocarlo, ma li mise momentaneamente da parte e si rivolse agli unici due compagni rimasti umani (o quasi):

«Hawkeye, ho avuto un’idea. Riesci a salire sul tetto del grattacielo dietro di te?»

«È un po’ altino, ma dovrei farcela.»

«Benissimo. Avvisami quando ci sei. Hulk, vieni con me. Dobbiamo trovare il masso più grosso che riusciamo a sollevare, ok?»

«Hulk trova sasso grande, più grande.»

«Per quanto riguarda voi...» Cap abbassò gli occhi verso Thor e Natasha, passandosi una mano sul viso per stropicciarsi un po’ le idee, «... ce la fate a radunare quanti più gatti possibile e tornare al Quartier Generale?» Ovviamente non si aspettava una risposta, ma sperava almeno che capissero quello che diceva.

«Certamente, Capitano.» Gli rispose Thor, prima di girarsi e trotterellare verso le strade più affollate di gattini insieme a Natasha, lasciando Steve a bocca spalancata. Dimenticava sempre l’Allspeak.

«Sasso grosso?» La voce di Hulk lo raggiunse da dietro un cumulo di macerie evidentemente causato da fuoco amico. Effettivamente, i missili a volte erano proprio stupidi e _deboli_.

«Sì, Hulk, quel masso andrà benissimo. Ora tieniti pronto e non muoverti finché non ti dico di lanciarlo. Clint? A che punto sei?»

«Appena arrivato, Cap.»

«Bene. Riesci a lanciare qualche freccia verso la nave, da lassù?» Steve sapeva che il proprio piano era quanto di più approssimativo fosse mai stato ideato nella storia della strategia militare, ma non gli era davvero venuto in mente altro.

«Sì, da qui è più facile. Vuoi che li distragga?»

«Affermativo. Sitwell, riesci a fornirci dati sulla cupola superiore della nave?»

«Sì, Capitano. I sensori satellitari rilevano una concentrazione molecolare più bassa nel polo superiore. In parole povere, la materia di cui è rivestita l’astronave è meno densa in quel punto. È praticamente costruita come il cranio di un neonato.»

«Ho capito, c’è una specie di foro! Bene, Hulk, al mio segnale, prendi bene la mira e lancia il masso verso il punto più alto della nave. Quello è il loro punto debole. Tu, invece, Clint, comincia pure ad innaffiarli di frecce.»

«Con grande piacere.»

Mentre una pioggia di frecce esplosive colpiva il fianco inferiore della nave, Cap urlò «Hulk! Ora!» e un gigantesco blocco di cemento venne scagliato in volo da un Hulk più vendicativo che mai.

La nave si accartocciò lentamente su se stessa, mentre i tentacoli medusiani si staccarono di botto per poi dissolversi al contatto col terreno. La battaglia era terminata.

Cap non se la sentiva di festeggiare, ma diede lo stesso un paio di pacche sulla gigantesca schiena di Hulk per complimentarsi con lui. Clint li raggiunse, e insieme si avviarono verso il Quartier Generale per il debrief più tragicomico della storia dello SHIELD.

*

I laboratori dello SHIELD, quel giorno, sembravano l'incrocio tra la sala d'attesa di un veterinario e la stanza dei giochi di un asilo nido. Il piano del dipartimento di Ricerca e Sviluppo, nascosto nei meandri più oscuri del quartier generale dell'agenzia, sotto piani e piani di scale, ascensori e misure di sicurezza (l'Helicarrier era ancora fermo in mare per le riparazioni - ci voleva più tempo di quanto sembrasse ad aggiustare un'enorme nave-elicottero dopo un piccolo scontro con Hulk), era stato riconvertito in punto di raccolta per tutti gli agenti - e gli oggetti - colpiti dai raggi alieni; i poveri ricercatori, ignorati nelle loro proteste, si erano visti riempire i laboratori di ex-agenti ed ex-armi, fino quasi a rendere irriconoscibili le un tempo immacolate sale di ricerca. Ora, tra un microscopio e un maxicomputer, riposava placidamente una pila alta fino al soffitto di giocattoli colorati - camioncini dei pompieri, paperelle di plastica, palloni da spiaggia e un carillon solitario che strideva la sua melodia dal fondo della montagna - mentre ogni superficie piana era stata ricoperta di fiori e intere stanze erano state adibite al contenimento gattini, che riuniti tutti insieme soffiavano e strepitavano come un sol felino.

In mezzo al caos di miagolii offesi, squittii di gomma e grida di scienziati scontrosi, Bruce si aggirava calmo ed efficiente, immerso nel suo elemento, brandendo una cartellina piena di dati in una mano e una penna nell'altra, mentre sbottava in faccia a tutti gli incauti agenti che commettevano l'errore di trovarsi sul suo cammino. Non era arrabbiato, anzi, ma far finta di perdere le staffe era il modo migliore per farsi dar retta senza perdere tempo, ed era innegabile che vedere agenti grandi e grossi sbiancare e correre via come il vento per eseguire i suoi ordini dava una certa soddisfazione.

Agguantò la lista di risultati che stava uscendo a getto continuo da una stampante e si mise a leggere il responso dello spettrometro di massa, mentre la gente intorno a lui faceva i salti mortali per non finire sulla sua strada.

«Belle notizie, Dottore?»

Bruce si tolse gli occhiali e si massaggiò l’attaccatura del naso, prima di concentrarsi su Steve. Il Capitano lo stava fissando con la stessa espressione preoccupata e in colpa con cui fissava tutti dal momento dell’incidente con Coulson - non aveva smesso per un secondo di chiedere scusa, per tutto, a chiunque gli capitasse sotto tiro, e non sembrava intenzionato a smettere presto -, Clint fermo alle sue spalle come un’ombra estremamente stoica. La sua faccia era impassibile come sempre, ma Bruce aveva passato troppi anni a guardare in uno specchio e trovarci un uomo distrutto, per non imparare a riconoscere un segno o due - la maniera in cui teneva le spalle curve, lo sguardo distante, il modo in cui si torceva la guardia tra le dita, erano tutti indizi di un’angoscia difficile da tenere a bada.

«Notizie,» sospirò, raddrizzandosi gli occhiali. Avrebbe voluto poter dire di più, ma c’erano ancora troppo pochi dati per poter avanzare ipotesi. Quello che sapevano per il momento era che le armi degli alieni si servivano di una combinazione di radiazioni mai vista prima, in grado di scomporre qualsiasi struttura molecolare - anche quella di un essere vivente - e ricomporla a piacimento con risultati francamente incomprensibili. «Quando riusciremo a mettere i...» No, non ce la faceva a chiamare _i suoi colleghi_ “gattini”. « _Gli altri_ sotto osservazione, forse avremo risultati più utili. Per ora siamo bloccati ad analizzare margherite e palline di gomma.»

Steve sospirò, e Clint si infilò cupo le mani in tasca facendo scivolare lo sguardo verso la parete di vetro in fondo alla sala, che dava sullo stanzino dove avevano stipato tutti i gatt- i soldati e i civili trasformati. Bruce aveva appena passato un’ora in compagnia di un paio di dottoresse dell’Infermeria (indispettite oltre ogni dire di dover giocare al veterinario quando c’erano feriti _veri_ di cui occuparsi) ad esaminare i... oh, okay, i gattini da ogni lato, per cui si era quasi abituato all’idea, ma capiva che per gli altri non doveva essere così semplice.

«Avete controllato le armi?» chiese Clint all’improvviso, gli occhi sempre fissi sul vetro, ma lo sguardo lontano.

Bruce annuì lentamente. «Sì, ma non hanno ancora finito. Per ora possiamo lavorare solo su quello che abbiamo visto sul campo - le pistole si trasformavano in polli di plastica, i proiettili in fiorellini, et cetera.» Ripensare alla follia di solo poche ora prima gli faceva venire il mal di testa. Si tolse di nuovo gli occhiali per massaggiarsi le tempie. «Non lo so, è come se...»

«Come se questi alieni avessero un terribile senso dell’umorismo?»

Steve camuffò una risatina in un colpo di tosse e Bruce sorrise suo malgrado. «Anche. Posso capire i proiettili che diventano bolle di sapone, ma perchè mai qualcuno vorrebbe progettare un raggio laser che trasforma le persone in _gattini_?»

*

_«Per i nostri Neutralizzatori di Potenza Umana abbiamo bisogno di qualcosa di potente, di qualcosa di terribile, di qualcosa che scoraggi i nostri nemici e li induca a gettare le armi di fronte alla loro palese inferiorità!»_

_«Sua Tentacolarità, dopo aver esaminato gli usi e i costumi dei Terrestri, abbiamo trovato una cosa che sembra debole e inerme cui gli Umani non sembrano capaci di opporre resistenza! Pare che si chiami..._ gattini _.»_

_«Eccellente.»_

*

«Dottoressa Foster, grazie per essere accorsa con così poco preavviso.»

Dallo schermo di un computer, in videochiamata da sette fusi orari di distanza, Jane Foster scrollò le spalle e sorrise gentilmente. «Ero già sveglia,» disse, puntandosi una ciocca ribelle dietro l’orecchio per poi indicare con un gesto vago il resto della stanza, dal cannocchiale alle sue spalle alla tazza fumante che si intravedeva sul tavolo tra fogli volanti e cartelline. «Le mie nebulose possono aspettare, questa cosa mi sembra un pochino più urgente.»

Bruce piegò le labbra in un sorrisetto mesto, annuendo brevemente. «Lo è. Abbiamo i risultati dei primi test a, uh...»

«I gattini?» chiese Jane, riuscendo a sembrare quasi seria mentre lo diceva. Bruce voleva quasi farle i complimenti per la flemma. «Sì, mi hanno spiegato la situazione, so dell’incidente con gli agenti e - e Thor e...»

«Stanno tutti bene,» si affrettò a rassicurarla Bruce, mentre lei si schiariva la voce e nascondeva il lieve tremolio delle labbra dietro un sorso di caffè. «Sono in perfetta salute - a parte il fatto che, sì, sono gattini. No, sono altri i risultati che ci danno da pensare. Tanto gli agenti quanto le armi riportano tracce di radiazioni - niente che non ci si aspetterebbe da chi è finito davanti a un raggio laser - ma ci sono strani picchi di una radiazione che non riusciamo a spiegarci.»

«Le radiazioni non sono il suo, di campo?»

«Sì, ma mi dicono che gli alieni sono più il suo.»

Jane rise, scuotendo la testa, e fece cenno a qualcuno fuori dall’inquadratura di passarle qualcosa. «Come stanno gli altri? Non i... gatti, gli altri,» disse, prendendo il tablet che le veniva porto da un’assistente e iniziando subito a scorrere i dati.

Bruce scrollò le spalle. «Bene,» disse, che non era la verità, ma non era nemmeno propriamente una bugia. Clint era sparito nel nulla dopo che tre ore d’attesa l’avevano fatto quasi impazzire, borbottando che l’avrebbero trovato su al poligono - la sua pazienza da cecchino, evidentemente, valeva solo quando poteva rendersi utile in qualche modo. Steve invece, dall'altro capo della stanza, stava marciando su e giù lungo la parete, telefono all'orecchio e una postura marziale che ispirava tanto agenti quanto scienziati a girare al largo, lasciandogli tutto lo spazio che voleva per macinare chilometri di pavimento. Doveva essere al telefono con Pepper Potts, che era stata subito avvisata quando Iron Man era finito a terra, ma a giudicare dal modo agitato con cui stritolava lo scudo con la mano libera la chiamata non stava andando poi così bene. Certo, gli restava difficile immaginare un modo in cui " _buongiorno, il suo capo è diventato un gattino_ " potesse essere una notizia facile da dare - e ricevere.

Come evocato dai suoi pensieri, Tony apparve all'istante ai piedi di Bruce. O, per meglio dire, alle sue ginocchia.

«Tony, non puoi stare qui,» lo rimproverò, cercando di usare il suo tono più severo, ma già sul Tony umano funzionava poco, perciò non aveva speranza di ottenere risultati sul Tony felino. Tony infatti, in tutto il suo chilo scarso di pelo e cocciutaggine, gli lanciò un'occhiata che diceva chiaramente " _pff!_ " prima di riprendere tranquillo e beato la scalata del suo camice da laboratorio, aiutandosi con artigli e dentini affilati.

«Quello è - santo cielo - è davvero Tony Stark quello che... _checcarino_ ,» balbettò Jane, fissando a bocca aperta e con gli occhi spalancati la minuscola figura bianca e nera di Tony che risaliva imperterrita il fianco di Bruce. Da qualche parte alla destra di Jane, fuori dall'inquadratura, arrivò una voce femminile che chiedeva in tono concitato " _fammelo vedere subito ti prego ne ho bisogno per vivere_ ", e chiunque fosse a supplicare in quella maniera ebbe l'utile effetto di far uscire Jane dalla sua trance da tenerezza insostenibile.

«Scusi, dicevo,» fece Jane, schiarendosi la voce e rovistando in una pila di fogli nel tentativo di ricomporsi, mentre Bruce rideva sotto i baffi e cercava di non farsi sbucherellare il petto dalle unghiette di Tony, ora saldamente ancorato alla sua felpa grigio SHIELD, presa in prestito dopo la comparsata dell'Altro Tizio. «Stavo analizzando le emissioni radio del campo antigravitazionale della nave, e c'è un'altissima concentrazione di raggi gamma, oltre alla traccia di un tipo di radiazioni che non ho mai visto, ma temo siano -»

«Raggi lambda,» mormorò Bruce, gli occhi fissi sui risultati delle scansioni di Jane, appena apparsi sui computer dello SHIELD.

«Esattamente.»

«Li ho studiati, sono raggi ad -»

«Altissima frequenza e oscillazione instabile,» disse Jane, arrossendo come una scolaretta all'occhiata piacevolmente sorpresa di Bruce. «Ho letto il suo articolo. L'ho adorato.»

Bruce bofonchiò un grazie imbarazzato. Tony gli piantò gli artigli nel collo e gli mordicchiò il mento. Faceva più male un taglietto con la carta, ma Bruce si spinse Tony sulla spalla per allontanarlo un po' di più dalla sua giugulare.

«Aaw,» disse Jane. «No, volevo dire, ho adorato il suo articolo, ma l'ho anche, uhm, corretto. Nella parte sul bilanciamento delle radiazioni non ha tenuto conto dell'effetto delle onde interspaziali.»

Bruce si accigliò. «Perchè non ci sono studi.»

«Be', no... non pubblicati,» ammise Jane, incapace di nascondere un sorrisetto compiaciuto mentre la stessa voce femminile di prima urlava, sullo sfondo, " _un punto per Team Foster!_ " «D'altronde nessun altro laboratorio ha i dati precisi degli spostamenti interspaziali tra un reame e l'altro.»

 

«Quindi sta dicendo che l'effetto può essere invertito?»

«Non ne ho idea, ma penso che studiando i raggi lambda potremmo trovare un modo per controbilanciare l'effetto dei laser alieni e riportare gli oggetti trasformati alla loro struttura molecolare originaria.»  
«Ha senso,» disse lentamente Bruce, grattandosi la testa. Tony, sulla sua spalla, iniziò a miagolare con enfasi come per dire la sua sull'argomento. «Shh, non è il tuo campo, questo.»

«Mi dispiace non poter fare di più,» disse Jane, fissandoli triste dall'altra parte della webcam. «Sarò lì appena posso.»

«Non si preoccupi, è inutile saltare sul primo aereo quando non sappiamo cosa stiamo affrontando, per il momento ci è più utile da lì,» tentò di consolarla Bruce.

«Sì, ma... uhm, volevovedereThorgattino.»

«... oh.»

«Tony!»

Jane, Bruce e anche Tony sobbalzarono insieme alla voce di Steve, voltandosi a guardarlo mentre attraversava il laboratorio a passo di marcia verso di loro e il caos si apriva intorno a lui come le acque attorno a Mosè, in viso un'espressione che riusciva in qualche modo ad essere insieme arrabbiata e angosciata. «Ton- Stark, come hai fatto a uscire dall'altra stanza?»

Tony assottigliò gli occhietti e rizzò il pelo, soffiandogli con lo stesso astio e imponenza di un palloncino bucato. Bruce dovette combattere duramente l'istinto di scoppiare a ridere in faccia - o musetto - a uno dei suoi colleghi, accarezzando piano Tony tra le orecchie per farlo calmare.

«Non sei al sicuro qui, devo portarti via,» disse Steve, incrociando le braccia al petto e guardando male Tony, che in tutta risposta lanciò un miagolio indignato e affondò gli artigli nella spalla del camice di Bruce.

«Tony, ha ragione, devono farti le analisi,» tentò Bruce, con l'unico risultato di ricevere l'occhiata tradita più straziante cui essere umano fu mai sottoposto. «Andiamo, lo sai anche tu, sii ragionevole.»

Troppo impegnato a fissarlo con i suoi occhi gialli traditi, Tony non si accorse della presenza di Steve alle sue spalle, e, quando Steve lo prese per la collottola con due dita, si afflosciò impotente come una marionetta cui avessero reciso i fili, con le zampine dondolanti nel vuoto mentre Steve lo sollevava e se lo riponeva al sicuro tra le braccia.

«Mrrrao,» borbottò Tony offeso, la testolina bianca dalle orecchie e il mento neri che sbucava da dietro uno dei muscolosi avambracci di Steve, e tutti gli esseri umani nel raggio di tre metri si dimenticarono di quello che stavano facendo per sospirare tutti insieme _aaaaw_.

Sarebbe stata una lunga giornata.

*

«E dunque?» domandò Thor, imponente e impettito come un (neanche troppo) piccolo leone, seduto su una poltroncina della sala ristoro dello SHIELD come un re su un trono.

Steve rimase quasi un minuto a fissarlo. Anche dopo il siero, la guerra, novant’anni nel ghiaccio, l’Helicarrier, anguillone aliene e divinità da un altro mondo, c’erano ancora cose che l’avrebbero lasciato a bocca aperta; tra queste, un gatto parlante.

«... sì, scusami.» Si grattò la nuca, imbarazzato. Certo, se lo scopo di quegli alieni era creare elementi di distrazione, ci erano riusciti benissimo. «Dunque, a quanto pare, siete in ottima forma.»

«Parametri vitali nella norma, nessun effetto collaterale, niente residui di magia o sostanze nocive,» gli venne in soccorso Bruce, leggendo dalla propria fidata cartellina, e Steve annuì, come se ci avesse effettivamente capito qualcosa. «L’unico problema è che ora siete gatti.»

Natasha, acciambellata sopra la spalliera della poltrona di Thor, fece un verso che Steve non avrebbe saputo come altro definire se non _di scherno_. Lei si era trasformata in una splendida gatta nera dagli occhi grandi e verdi, e da gatta si era rivelata ancor più terrificante che da umana. Al momento di farle le analisi di routine, un infermiere aveva pianto, e questo senza che lei facesse molto oltre a fissarlo immobile dall’alto di un armadio.

«Ci stanno lavorando,» disse improvvisamente Clint, e voltandosi verso di lui Steve si accorse che non era un commento qualsiasi ma che stava parlando proprio con _Coulson_ , che lo guardava negli occhi con uno sguardo serio come se, persino in un momento del genere, volesse rassicurarlo che i suoi agenti stavano facendo il loro dovere. Steve sentì una stretta al cuore a vederli così, Clint seduto in punta di sedia come se si stesse trattenendo fisicamente dall’alzarsi e attraversare la stanza per andare da Coulson, e Coulson sdraiato accanto a Natasha con la testa appoggiata sulle zampe e uno sguardo tanto sconsolato che avrebbe spezzato il cuore a chiunque.

«Con pochi progressi, purtroppo,» aggiunse Bruce, e Steve si sforzò di concentrarsi sulla conversazione. «Abbiamo capito come vi siete trasformati, ma non riusciamo a capire come invertire il processo.» Fece un piccolo sorriso a Thor. «Jane Foster sta venendo ad aiutarci a trovare una soluzione, è in volo in questo momento.»

«Oh,» esclamò Thor, contento, e parve gonfiarsi tutto fino a diventare letteralmente una palla di pelo rosso. «Se ci sarà la mia Lady Jane ad aiutarvi, sono sicuro che torneremo alle nostre forme reali in un batter d’occhio!»

«Speriamo,» disse Steve. «Nel frattempo, vi porteremo alla Stark Tower. Gli altri soldati trasformati resteranno qui al quartier generale, per essere tenuti d’occhio, ma Fury ha accettato di farvi allontanare. Dice che è già abbastanza difficile controllarvi da umani, figuriamoci da -»

«Dov’è Stark?» Steve guardò Clint, poi un Bruce sorpreso quanto lui stesso, poi, lentamente, ogni angolo della stanza, dove decisamente non c’era Tony.

E poi sentirono qualcosa andare in frantumi nella stanza accanto.

*

L’arrivo di Pepper Potts alla Stark Tower era stato un brutto momento un po’ per tutti.

«Una settimana!» aveva strillato, entrando nel salotto (dove Steve e Clint stavano cercando di tirare giù Natasha da una libreria dall’aria piuttosto fragile) come un tornado di capelli rossi e abiti firmati. «Non posso andarmene per _una settimana_ che qui riuscite a infrangere persino le leggi della fisica! Non ci posso ancora credere, siete degli sconsiderati e - Tony, _qui_.»

Con le orecchie abbassate e lo sguardo lacrimevole, Tony era riemerso dal vaso dietro il quale si stava nascondendo, pigolando pietosamente con l’espressione innocente più falsa che Steve avesse mai visto. E, nonostante tutto, anche la più efficace.

Pepper, ad ogni modo, doveva essere abituata a ben altro. «Anthony Stark, non provarci nemmeno,» aveva sibilato, le mani puntate sui fianchi in una posa decisa, e Tony... l’aveva ignorata, iniziando a rotolarsi per terra con delle fusa che sembravano troppo forti per provenire da un corpicino così piccolo. Pepper aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, ma si era dovuta mordere un labbro per non scoppiare a ridere. «Con te facciamo i conti dopo,» aveva mormorato, lasciandolo a rotolarsi da solo.

Aveva fatto per avvicinarsi alla libreria, ma si era bloccata davanti al divano, abbassando gli occhi sul gatto grigio seduto compostamente in punta di cuscino. «Oh Phil,» aveva detto, con un sorriso triste, per poi abbassarsi a fargli un grattino dietro le orecchie, con gran soddisfazione di Coulson e un sopracciglio alzato da parte di Clint. «Sei sempre elegantissimo,» l’aveva rassicurato, accarezzando con un dito le striature più scure che gli percorrevano la schiena, per poi raddrizzarsi e scostare senza troppi preamboli Steve e Clint, fermandosi precisamente di fronte alla libreria scelta da Natasha come piedistallo da cui progettare la conquista del mondo.

Natasha l’aveva fissata, e Pepper l’aveva fissata, e alla fine aveva detto: «Natasha?» semplicemente, e Natasha si era stiracchiata voluttuosamente e poi le era letteralmente saltata in braccio, leggiadra come se pesasse meno di una piuma. Pepper se l’era sistemata tra le braccia, con un gomito a sorreggerla e una mano ad accarezzarle il pancino mentre Natasha appoggiava il musetto sulla sua spalla, e poi aveva lanciato un sorriso smagliante ai due poveri uomini imbambolati a guardarla.

«Con permesso,» aveva detto, gli occhi divertiti, e poi aveva girato i tacchi ed era marciata via, con Natasha abbracciata al collo e Coulson e Tony che le trotterellavano dietro, in una versione moderna del pifferaio magico.

«Be’, noi eravamo qui solo da un’ora,» aveva borbottato Steve, abbandonandosi sul divano, sconfitto, e Clint si era voltato a guardarlo.

«Natasha stava facendo _le fusa_?»

Oh. E pensare che erano convinti ne fosse semplicemente incapace.

*

Al contrario di Pepper, Darcy Lewis, l’assistente di Jane che l’aveva seguita fino a New York in una grande dimostrazione di devozione lavorativa (o semplice ostinazione a non essere lasciata indietro a “marcire con i tuoi computer, Jane, non ci pensare nemmeno”), sembrava assolutamente deliziata dall’intera faccenda.

Arrivata al quartier generale, era scomparsa nel nulla a metà del tour guidato dei laboratori e l’avevano ritrovata mezz’ora dopo in una delle sale che ospitavano i soldati trasformati, seduta a terra a gambe incrociate con gattini che le zampettavano tutt’intorno - sopra i piedi, sulle gambe, in spalla e uno persino nella (prosperosa) scollatura - e l’espressione beata di chi ha raggiunto finalmente la pace dei sensi.

Jane le aveva urlato addosso quanto fosse un’assistente degenere... per sei secondi, finchè un gattino bianco non le si era avvicinato e fissandola con due incredibili occhi azzurro cielo aveva pigolato “miù!”

«Signorina Lewis,» aveva provato Sitwell, poco dopo, mentre Jane coccolava il gattino bianco in un angolo, «la prego di alzarsi e seguirci di là. Senza gattini,» aveva dovuto aggiungere quando Darcy si era alzata in piedi con una bracciata di felini ronfanti.

«Credo che quella nella sua - nella sua scollatura sia una femmina, signorina,» aveva aggiunto un agente alto e allampanato nel tentativo di suonare autoritario (e far dimenticare che era stato lui a perdere di vista Darcy durante il giro dei laboratori), e Darcy l’aveva guardato, incrociando le braccia al petto in un modo che faceva risaltare tutto il contenuto della sua maglia, gattino e non, e poi aveva sbottato: «Ti sembra che ad una delle due importi?»

Avevano deciso di lasciare Darcy alla Stark Tower, da quel momento, per evitare altri emboli a giovani agenti impreparati.

*

Dopo aver combattuto la Seconda Guerra Mondiale, ci si sarebbe aspettati che Steve sapesse controllare il senso di colpa per aver messo nei guai un compagno sul campo di battaglia. Si era sicuramente trovato molte altre volte in una situazione del genere, gattini a parte. Il fuoco amico, soprattutto con armi molto più grezze dei sofisticati raggi alieni, era stato all’ordine del giorno ai suoi tempi, e aveva continuato ad esserlo praticamente in ogni guerra successiva - anche se forse, questo, Cap lo ignorava.

In ogni caso, il rimorso che lo bruciacchiava dall’interno era qualcosa che nessuno aveva previsto. Per questo erano tutti un po’ stupiti che Steve seguisse Clint come un cagnolino triste e affamato di perdono. Nonostante tutti i tentativi di rassicurarlo che _no, Steve, non sono arrabbiato con te, non avresti potuto prevedere una cosa del genere, non è stata colpa tua, davvero, Steve, ora basta colpevolizzarti, non ce l’ho con te, davvero, credimi_ , Clint non era riuscito a scrollarsi di dosso lo sguardo ferito del Capitano, e non sapeva davvero più come fargli capire che la rabbia che provava era contro i maledetti alieni che avevano ridotto Coulson in quel modo, non contro di lui.

Steve non sapeva più come scusarsi, perciò gli era venuta un’idea. Se fosse riuscito a strappare a Clint un sorrisino anche misero, avrebbe considerato la faccenda dei sensi di colpa chiusa per sempre. Fino al successivo errore tattico.

L’occasione giusta per metterla in pratica gli si era presentata poche ore dopo la sua improvvisa illuminazione, quando era capitato per caso in salotto e si era ritrovato davanti una scena tenerissima: Clint dormiva in posizione fetale sul divano, con il viso girato verso lo schienale, mentre Coulson gli ronfava sopra beato, acciambellato sopra l’incavo formato dal suo fianco.

Cercando di fare meno rumore possibile per non svegliarli (sapeva che entrambi non dormivano mai veramente, ma finché restavano immobili andava tutto bene), Cap corse a prendere matita e blocco degli schizzi e si mise seduto sul tavolino da tè di fronte al divano.

Appena finito di ombreggiare i colori, Steve lasciò il disegno sul tavolino e se ne andò, sempre cercando di fare il meno rumore possibile.

*

Natasha, quella mattina, aveva cacciato un piccione. Non era tanto il fatto che fosse _un piccione_ ad essere degno di nota, non dopo le creature terrificanti - alcune delle quali Clint era ancora convinto fossero parzialmente mutanti - che era riuscita ad ammazzare negli ultimi giorni, quanto più il fatto che, essendo loro all’ultimo piano della Stark Tower, i piccioni più vicini si trovavano _cento metri più in basso_.

Quello, e il fatto che aveva lasciato il cadavere della povera bestiola davanti alla porta della camera di Darcy.

A Clint facevano ancora un po’ male le orecchie dalle urla.

«Quello che non capisco,» stava dicendo Darcy, gli occhi ancora leggermente sgranati mentre dondolava sul posto, stringendo tra le braccia con ugual disperazione una tazza di cioccolata calda e Tony (che sembrava molto poco dispiaciuto di essere schiacciato contro le tette della ragazza) come se fossero stati ancore di salvezza. «È perchè davanti alla mia stanza. Perchè non quella di Bruce! Perchè non la tua! Siete assassini, no, vi piacciono le cose morte, poteva regalarlo a te!»

«Non è un regalo,» disse Steve, impegnato a versare le ultime gocce di cioccolata calda in un’altra tazza mentre, entrambi appollaiati sul tavolo, Natasha lo ignorava leccandosi altera una zampa e Phil lo fissava adorante, come avrebbe fatto piuttosto un cane. «Se un gatto ti porta un animaletto -»

«Bestia immonda.»

«- morto, vuole insegnarti a cacciare. È come fanno con i loro cuccioli, ti portano una preda per farti capire come andare a caccia, così la prossima volta potrai pensarci da solo. Come se fossi un grande cucciolo spelacchiato che non sa procurarsi la cena.» Fece un sorrisetto furbo mentre metteva via pentole e cucchiai sporchi. «Devi aver risvegliato i suoi istinti materni.»

Darcy sgranò gli occhi e spalancò la bocca in maniera comica, rischiando di farsi cadere la cioccolata addosso o direttamente Tony nella tazza. «Aaw, Natasha, è la cosa più carina che... no, è la cosa più inquietante che mi sia mai successa, ma è comunque così carina!»

Natasha interruppe la sua toeletta giusto il tempo per soffiare piano in direzione della stanza intera.

«Sempre adorabile, Nat,» mormorò Clint, e vide Steve ridacchiare di nascosto mentre gli porgeva la sua tazza. Natasha lo pugnalò con un’occhiataccia - era incredibilmente _peggio_ , ora che aveva la coda - prima di passare a lavarsi il musetto con tutta la dignità di cui era capace. Phil invece staccò gli occhi dalla schiena di Steve per lanciare a Clint un’occhiata afflitta - perfetto, con Cap si comportava da cane e _con lui_ faceva il gatto - ma poi balzò giù dal tavolo con un salto sinuoso e trotterellò verso di lui, per salirgli in grembo con un paio di saltelli leggeri. Clint gli fece piano i grattini sotto la gola, controvoglia, ma quando quel ruffiano iniziò a fare le fusa come un piccolo motore non poté non perdonargli la sua vergognosa cotta per Steve.

«Siete così carini che potrei vomitare,» disse allegra Darcy, sorseggiando rumorosamente la sua cioccolata anti-shock mentre Tony iniziava a dimenarsi per uscire dalla sua presa - o per scivolarle nella scollatura: non sarebbe stata la prima volta che uno dei giovanotti trasformati in gatto ci provava.

«Dirò a Natasha di usare il tuo iPod per rifarsi le unghie.»

« _Non oseresti._ »

«Prrmao,» disse Natasha, magnanima, con un tono che suggeriva chiaramente che avrebbe preso ordini da lui il giorno che avrebbe sbagliato un colpo, ma che l’idea la intrigava abbastanza da poter accontentarlo lo stesso.

Prima che Darcy potesse iniziare a insultare adeguatamente uno dei due, Tony riuscì a divincolarsi dalla sua presa e ruzzolò a terra, dove rimbalzò come una palla di gomma e prese a correre - be’, okay, ad avanzare a piccoli saltelli con la codina dondolante in una scenetta che avrebbe fatto lanciare urletti persino a Fury - verso il corridoio.

Riapparve pochi secondi dopo, appeso ad un lembo dei pantaloni di Bruce.

«Buone nuove, amici miei!» annunciò Thor, stretto amorevolmente tra le braccia di Jane, che seguiva Bruce alternando borbottii scientifici a sospiri deliziati in direzione della palla di pelo rosso tra le sue braccia. «I nostri Dottori hanno trovato una cura per la nostra triste condizione!»

«Questa è la cosa meno triste che mi sia successa,» disse Darcy con calore, e Steve grugnì nella sua tazza. «La _tua_ stanza non è piena di peli neri,» mormorò, lanciando un’occhiataccia a Tony, che ondeggiava felice e spensierato.

«C’è una cura?» disse Clint, ignorando il battibecco, subito all’erta come Phil sulle sue gambe e Natasha, immobile sopra il tavolo come una statua di porcellana. Phil gli diede un colpetto al polso con il naso e si accorse di esserselo stretto addosso, automaticamente; gli accarezzò la schiena per scusarsi, e Phil riprese a fare le fusa piano.

«Sì,» sorrise Jane, appoggiando una guancia sulla testa leonina di Thor. «Stamattina sono riusciti a riportare alla sua forma originaria una delle pistole trasformate in polli di plastica, tra poco potremo riumanizzare anche i soldati e tutti voi.»

Un giro di _urrà_ e cin cin di cioccolate calde attraversò la stanza, prima che Steve notasse una cosa. «Quanto sarebbe, precisamente, “tra un po’”?»

Jane, ancora con la faccia affondata nel pelo di Thor, e Bruce, si scambiarono un’occhiata tanto breve quanto colpevole. «Be’...» tentò Bruce, giocherellando con l’orlo di una manica. «Devono essere sicuri che la trasformazione sia innocua anche per gli esseri viventi, fare dei test, ricalibrare le macchine - non ci vorrà più di qualche giorno. Due, tre. Una settimana, al massimo.»

Ci fu una lunga pausa, poi, nel silenzio, il rumore della gamba dei pantaloni di Bruce che si strappava sotto l’assalto delle unghie di Tony.

Sarebbe stata una lunga, lunghissima settimana.


End file.
